


[Fanvid] I Was Here

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fanvid, Gen, People with disabilities being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I will leave my mark.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] I Was Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road To Yu Dao](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948090) by [chordatesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatesrock/pseuds/chordatesrock). 



Streaming:

[.mov](http://www.sendspace.com/file/1z9129) 103.67 MB)

[.mp4](http://www.sendspace.com/file/svye2l) (146.30 MB)

[subtitles](http://www.sendspace.com/file/sxmsqv)


End file.
